


La sua nuova speranza

by smile_92



Series: Tutte le luci in cielo sono stelle [3]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M, ribellione, sci-fi fic, sci-fi!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Corsa fra gli asteroidi★Questa ff partecipa al contest “SCI-FI ENTERPRISE - Non è mai troppo TARDIS”! indetto da Torre di Carta e Fanwriters.it★Numero di parole: 993★Prompt/Traccia: “Abbiamo una speranza. Le ribellioni si fondano sulla speranza!” (Jyn Erso, Rogue One)





	

Ogni volta che lo vedeva in piedi, davanti il suo popolo, con gli occhi determinati e la voce sicura, Alex non poteva fare a meno di fidarsi di lui. Da quando la situazione era tracollata e aveva perso la sua famiglia e molti suoi amici, nulla era riuscito a farlo sentire di nuovo vivo. Si aggirava come un’ombra per le strade e nei luoghi che un tempo riusciva a chiamare casa, ma che ora, vuoti com’erano, riusciva a stento a riconoscere.  Non aveva trovato nulla per cui combattere, nessuno per cui valesse la pena dare la vita. Tutti i giorni sperava che gli Alieni, con le loro armi al plasma prendessero anche lui. Che lo uccidessero e facessero così terminare la sua agonia. La sua vita aveva semplicemente smesso di interessargli.

Quando, però, due occhi azzurri erano entrati nel suo campo visivo Alex sentì che qualcosa stava cambiando. Era un ragazzo più o meno della sua età, era magro e non sembrava poter sostenere il peso neanche di un’arma giocattolo. Eppure ogni volta che parlava, ogni volta che fiero saliva sul palchetto, tutti stavano ad ascoltarlo. Il popolo pendeva dalle sue labbra, che proferivano parole piene di rabbia, di rancore ma al tempo stesso di possibilità di rivalsa, di una prospettiva di futuro degna. Era questo il suo potere. Genn Butch sapeva ammaliare, convincere e spronare gli altri come nessun altro mondo. Con le sue parole riusciva a toccare il cuore e suonare le corde più recondite dell’animo dei suoi interlocutori, facendoli smuovere dallo stato di triste torpore che incatenava tutti in quei periodi bui. Per questo era uno dei leader della resistenza. Per questo ogni uomo, donna o bambino che lo sentisse parlare non riusciva a fare a meno di seguirlo. Alex non fu da meno.

Un giorno qualunque, in cui se ne andava per le strade senza una meta precisa lo sentì parlare. Parlava di quanto fosse importante difendere ciò che era rimasto, che tutto ciò che avevano perso non sarebbe andato sprecato invano se si fossero impegnati a proteggere il resto. Diceva che ognuno aveva un valore a questo mondo e fintanto che se lo fosse ricordato nessuno avrebbe mai potuto togliergli la cosa più importante. La libertà.

Erano parole difficili da mandare giù in una situazione come quella. Ogni sera, alle riunioni per contare i rimasti nella comunità, si presentavano sempre meno. Nessuno osava far notare la cosa, nessuno si faceva domande, nessuno osava farne agli altri. Negli occhi di tutti si leggeva la stessa identica cosa. Tra tutti, quelli fieri e coraggiosi di Genn si distinguevano ancora di più. Lui tutte le sere, arrivato al luogo di ritrovo, si prendeva del tempo per commemorare coloro che non c’erano, non aveva paura di dire come stavano le cose e anzi invitava gli altri a fare lo stesso.

«Far finta che non siano morti è un insulto alla loro memoria» disse una sera che qualcuno gli aveva fatto notare l’inutilità della cosa. «Non ho intenzione di vanificare il loro sacrificio. Li ricorderò uno per uno, così come erano in vita. Chiunque voglia farlo con me è il bene accetto» come sempre, anche quella sera, tutti lo avevano seguito e dopo i primi titubanti attimi anche l’uomo che aveva parlato si unì alla commemorazione.

 

Alex, senza rendersene conto, aveva ritrovato qualcosa di importante nella sua vita, qualcosa che non lo facesse sentire in colpa per il fatto di essere ancora vivo. Uno scopo a cui votare la sua intera esistenza. Iniziò a seguire Genn ed i ribelli in tutte le loro iniziative, dapprima solo nelle riunioni e nelle commemorazioni, poi partecipando attivamente alle guerriglie e alle battaglie che intraprendevano per cecare di ricacciare indietro gli invasori alieni. Le prime volte che si era ritrovato a perdere un compagno, i vecchi pensieri tornarono a galla, facendogli annegare il cuore nel pozzo buio della malinconia e della tristezza, ma bastava un cenno, uno sguardo o una parola di Genn per fargli tornare la voglia di rialzarsi, per fargli tornare la voglia di combattere, la voglia di provarci ancora, finché avesse avuto fiato in corpo.

Una sera, dopo una delle commemorazioni, una come tante altre, Genn si era allontanato dal gruppo. Fu qualcosa nel suo sguardo che portò Alex a seguirlo. Lo trovò accasciato a terra, con la schiena contro il muro di una casupola diroccata, le gambe tirate al petto e la testa tra di esse. La schiena scossa dai forti singhiozzi.

Titubante gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lui alzò il viso all’improvviso. I suoi occhi lo colpirono, come la prima volta. Erano cerchiati di nero e rossi per il pianto, ma nel suo sguardo azzurro non c’era tristezza, bensì rabbia e frustrazione.

«Scusa. Ho avuto un momento di debolezza» disse con la voce ancora impastata dalle lacrime.

Alex scosse la testa. «Va bene così. A volte fa bene piangere»

Genn gli rivolse un sorriso malinconico che gli fece stringere lo stomaco. «Grazie, ma sto bene» si alzò, senza scansare la mano di Alex dalla sua spalla.

Continuarono a guardarsi negli occhi e man mano che Genn si calmava nel suo sguardo tornò la scintilla della rivoluzione, quella scintilla che convinceva tutti a seguirlo. La stessa scintilla che aveva fatto incendiare l’animo ed il cuore di Alex. E finalmente capì. Finalmente gli fu chiaro e palese che ciò che Genn instillava nel cuore di tutti, ciò che aveva instillato nel _suo_ cuore era la speranza. La speranza in un domani migliore, in un nuovo inizio, in una rinnovata libertà.

Genn gli sorrise. «Andiamo di là. Dobbiamo pianificare bene la guerriglia di domani» e così dicendo tornò dagli altri. Alex continuò a guardare la sua schiena finché non uscì dal suo campo visivo e si ripromise che un giorno, quando tutto sarebbe finito, lo avrebbe ringraziato perché grazie a lui aveva trovato nella disperazione una nuova forza, nella tristezza un nuovo inizio e nella paura una nuova speranza. La _sua_ nuova speranza.


End file.
